Choices
by DescendingWolves
Summary: Love. Such an odd and somewhat complicated term. It brings people together and splits them up. Ironic, don't you think. Bella has choices to make: Jacob or Edward? At the end/after New Moon. Rated T for future.
1. Prologue

The decision that would change my life needed to be made. I couldn't stay as Switzerland for the rest of my life.

Two completely different paths. Futures. I needed to choose.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is pretty much a short chapter to establish stuff. Yes, I am so descriptive.. Anyway, if I get reviews then I shall post the next Chapter soon. If not, then I may not. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why I Can't Love Both?**

"_Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or..."_

_[From: A Walk To Remember]_

Love is such an odd and complicated term. It comes in different strengths, the reasons behind it are different, but it is still love. I love both Edward Antony Masen Cullen and Jacob Black. They make my life complete, together. I cannot live without either of them, yet they are making me choose.

Sometimes I wish that my mind was not so locked up, private from everyone, even myself at times. It would make this marginally, not much, but marginally easier if I could decipher what I wanted more. Who would make me happier? What future did I want?

Ask me six months ago and I would have said Edward straight out, no doubt would have crossed my mind. None of this indecision. But, he left. My world was turned upside down and inside out by those few words. _You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed. _Then Jacob came along, my breath of fresh air. My sun. He helped me through it, helped me find myself once more and never gave up. I owe him so much. I owe them both so much.

* * *

**Review and I'll give you cookies (making sure Emmett has not been near them..)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry for the long long long long non update. I've been bogged down with school work and such. Forgive me? **

**I shall try to update every other day. But I can't promise, with exams coming up. I shall try. (Y)**

**This chapter is dedicated to DataBolt.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The List**

"_You have bewitched me, body and soul. I love you."_

_[From: Pride and Prejudice]_

I once heard of something, designed to make choices like these that little bit easier. To be honest, I hold little faith of this so called "list," but if it makes this even the tiniest of bits easier, then it has not gone to waste. All right, so Edward and his positives:

1) He is everything  
2)He is absolutely gorgeous and he is mine (Man, I sound like some mad woman)  
3) He can catch me when I fall (Which is often)  
4) He is loyal to me (I mean, there are a million other people in this world, and he chooses me.)

Okay, Jacob's positives:

1) He's a very nice space heater.  
2) He stopped me falling apart, brought me back together.  
3) Loyalty is his middle name (then again, he is a wolfie)  
-) He's hairy... (Okay, that is a rubbish one – scratch that)  
4)He is one of a kind.

Equality between them. Why can't this be easy? Negatives. I cannot do negatives. I feel mean.

Okay, I'll do it. At least Edward is hunting, otherwise he would be coming in my room shortly, and to be honest, my mind is private for a reason.

Negatives. Negatives. Negatives. Edward:

1) Overprotective to extremes  
2) Invasive when he wants to know something  
Chivalry is a tad outdated.

I've insulted him enough now... Jacob.

1) Am I allowed to use overprotective again? Though not as much as Edward.  
2) Persistent  
3) He gets irritated easily and could phase

Right, so that was thirty minutes of my life. Wasted. Wasted on something that was of no help whatsoever.

Uh-oh. Alice. I forgot her knack for seeing the future.

* * *

Alice POV

With the boys out hunting, I had nothing better to do than skim the future and see what delights may be heading the Cullen's way.

_There were many screwed up pieces of paper on the floor. The waste bin was overflowing, and a disgruntled Bella was sitting on the edge of her bed, chewing that pen I brought her on my last shopping spree. "Overprotective – Edward," she murmured._

_"Anger management issues – Jacob." _

I had seen enough, Bella was obviously trying to pick between the boys. I knew the outcome, of course, but it was fun to watch her squirm at times. Besides, Emmett was getting a kick out of it.

Being as bored as I was, I decided to pay Bells a little visit, relieve her of some stress. Not really, I wanted to see the rest of this list. "Rose, want to come for a little not-so-retail-retail-therapy," I asked, not bothering to raise my voice, I knew she could hear.

"What are you going on about? You haven't been this excited since Carlisle allowed you to take HIS credit card on a road trip," she commented, looking perplexed, but still beautiful.

I pouted for a split second, but pulled her out of the door anyway, "I'll explain in the car."

* * *

Bella POV

I tried to clean up some of the papers without much avail; the pixie and Rosalie were in my room before I could even move a muscle. I should really invest in a lock for that window, not that it would stop them for long. "Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to look as though I hadn't been doing much.

She looked at me like I was nuts, "Never, my dear sister, go into the acting business. You would not last five minutes." She smiled, and I gave her my most evil eyes. Let's just say, the less said about that the better. "What have we been writing tonight?"

"As if you don't already know," I muttered, but I knew plain well that she could hear me. I saw Rose smirk in the corner. "How did she manage to drag you along?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

Rosalie chuckled, before surveying my room with a humorous look on her face, "You really think that I would miss this?" She then began to help Alice rummage through the papers that I had deemed rubbish. This was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

**Review Please. **

**Competition (because I need some humor in my life): Whoever can write the best negative about any Twilight character will get the next chapter dedicated to them. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter.. I could not resist putting the gruesome twosome in here. I hope I got their characters right. XD**

**Review please. **

**I'm going to let the competition run on for a little longer. Recap: Write the best negative list about any of the Twilight characters. XD**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. None at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Showdown**

"_Love is not finding someone you can live with... It's finding that one special person that you cannot live without."_

_[Anonymous]_

Edward POV

Why had she called me here? My Bella. I looked around me. I was at the road near our meadow, where the trees cast an elongated shadow across the tarmac, fresh in the morning haze.

Stupid fast cars. For once in my life, I resented the urge for speed that, as a Cullen, I felt. Ever since Bella had told me she needed time to "think things through" I had tried to avoid thinking time, when for the majority of my life, I craved it. Now, here I was. Thinking.

I loved Bella with all my heart. She was my everything. She was my very existence. Without her, I was nothing. I felt nothing. I was an empty shell. Yet here I was, trying to figure out who she would pick: Jacob Black or myself. I would respect her decision no matter what. It was her choice. I wanted her to be happy, with or without me, didn't I?

* * *

Jacob POV

Stupid slow Rabbit. Don't get me wrong, I love this car but it is one slow machine. Bella told me to meet her at that road near the trail at noon and here I was at 11:59, trundling down the road at an idiotic speed. What did she even want me for anyway? I thought she needed some time. Ah well, I wasn't going to lose to that bloodsucker without putting in some effort on my part.

Finally, I arrived and saw... Edward. What on earth was that leech doing here?

"I was just about to ask you that same question," he said. Okay, I shall rephrase that, what on earth was that mind-reading leech doing here?

"I was waiting for Bella, if you must know," I replied, and then again, he already knew that, didn't he?

"Yes, I did." Then we sat. An awkward silence filled the air, as we waited for the arrival of Bella, whose truck was normally easy enough to hear. She was late, yet she was the one that set the time.

"She will be here in Bella fashion," he commented on my thoughts once more.

* * *

**Okay. It was short, I know. I have two ways to go from here. Bella could arrive and have a little "fun" on her behalf, or never turn up, forcing the boys to "talk things through."**

**Any comments would be grateful on how I should go. XD**

**~Emma **


	5. Chapter 4

**Next chapterrrrr. XD. **

**Thank you once more to DataBolt. You are absolutely amazing. This is dedicated to you, once more. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the (*cough*5 pairs of*cough*) Twilight cinema tickets I bought. Nothing else. **

**Chapter 4: Talking It Through**

"_Love? Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen."_

_[From: Moulin Rouge]_

Bella POV

Idiotic truck. Stupid old idiotic truck. Why did it have to go dead? Why now? I would hit it, but that would probably do more damage to myself than to my dear truck. 12:14 pm. Oops and now I am a tad late for my meeting with the boys. I can't call them, I do not want to give Edward the chance to _try_ and buy me a new car and, although Jacob could probably fix it, I would never get to talk to them together. So, here I am, ready to call the one person I would never have dreamt of calling. Rosalie.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Bella? Why are you calling me?"

"My truck died," I explained, unable to think of anything better to say.

"Want me to take a look at it?" She sounded annoyed; I think I may have interrupted _something._

"If you don't mind, it's just I'm meant to be meeting Edward about 20minutes ago," I daren't mention Jacob, she dislikes me as much as it is, I did not need to add another reason for her to hate me.

"All right, I shall be over in a minute. Are you still at your house?"

"Yes," I replied, "Thank you, Rosalie." Then, she hung up. Well, that was more than I had expected anyway.

A few moments later, I saw Rosalie appear out of the forest, a look of utter exasperation apparent on her face. I grimaced, I really had interrupted something.

"You may as well go inside, I'll call you when I'm done," she commented, no emotion in her perfect voice.

"Okay." So, I sat in the sitting room, waiting.

* * *

Jacob POV

Where on earth was she? She had told us both to meet her here at 12, yet, here we both sat at 12:30, still waiting. Or maybe, that was her plan. She had told both of us to meet here at 12. Those were her exact words.

"I think you might be on to something," Edw – the leech – said abruptly. What was he going on about? "She told both of us to meet her at 12. She didn't say she was coming."

"You think she wanted us to talk through things?" I asked, suddenly aware that Bella may have set this whole thing up in an attempt to get us to talk. Wow, my life was now complete. He nodded. "Want to talk things through then?"

"I do not really want to, but, I cannot go against Bella, so yes." I saw in his face that he was serious. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Edward POV

I never thought I would see the day when I would be sitting on the edge of a forest, talking things through with none other than Jacob Black. As much as I loved Bella, I was not prepared to spend much time talking to my dear friend. Note the irony there.

"Why did you leave her?" I was shocked by his question. I was not expecting him to be so upfront and abrupt. I took a while to think before replying.

"I was doing it for her own good. Now I know that I was wrong, I did not help her one bit." _You can say that again. _"What bit would you like me to repeat? I would gladly do it."

"None, because for some reason, I believe you." Now, that shocked me even more. I never thought he could ever be that nice.

"Thank you. I can see that you love her too. As long as Bella wants you in her life then I am willing to accept that, even if it means watching her love you, and not me."

"Ermmmm, thanks," he replied. Compliment time over.

"What would you do if she chose me?" I had to ask that question, it had been on my mind for a while now.

"Probably kick your butt," he laughed, "Nah, I'd probably accept it. After a while." I smirked, whilst he laughed. We both stopped abruptly as a _quiet_ red truck came into view – Bella. She looked extraordinarily sheepish. We looked at each other and laughed – the compliments had been in vain, we were back to being the vampire and werewolf. Enemies.

* * *

Bella POV

As I turned the corner, I saw the weirdest sight. Edward and Jacob laughing together. It only lasted for a few seconds, they saw my truck. Edward had my door open as soon as I stopped, looking at my truck, a confused expression across his face.

"Is this the same truck?" He asked, running his fingers along the door frame.

"Yes, why?" I replied innocently. Rosalie had tweaked the engine a bit, in an attempt to make it run a bit quieter.

"It was quiet, Bells. Neither me nor Edward heard it before we saw it, that's a novelty." Jacob had reached my truck.

"The engine kind of died, and Rose came and fixed it, then amended it slightly," I commented guiltily at the look of sheer disbelief on Edward's face.

"You. Rose. Being Nice," he said simply.

"What did you want us for anyway?" Jake asked.

"A competition. Well, not really a competition of the physical means, seeing as you'll both cheat," now it was their turn to look sheepish, "No, a competition of words. I would like you to write me a letter, detailing what my life would be like with you and why the other person stinks like a werewolf. Or vampire," I added after catching a glimpse of Jacob's expression. He grinned at my add on.

"You're on," he said, his competitive spirit shining through.

"Whatever you want, I shall do, Bella."

"I promised Charlie that I would be back by 1, and seeing as I was a bit late, I should really be heading back." I turned to my truck, unable to look at the two of them any longer. This decision was tearing me up inside. Nothing should be this hard, nothing.

* * *

**Hope you liked. I was going to post the letters in this chapter but I have not written them yet... I shall post the next chapter in a couple of days; I have a few exams to revise for so bear with me. **

**~ Emma**


	6. Author's Note

Okay, I know that people hate these so much, but I'm putting this story on hold for a number of reasons – I have so much going on in my life that I am barely getting time for myself and to do the things that I love, I have a weird way of writing which is I can only write when I am in the same mood as the piece and have good ideas for it – at the minute – I don't.

Forgive me, and I will finish this at some point when my life gets back on track.

Thanks for the support.

Emma x


End file.
